Five Year Reunion
by broodyandcheery143
Summary: Five years ago Haley left town pregnant and moved to Claifornia, now what will happen when the gang meets up at their five year reunion. Some people have changed and some moved on and some refuse to admit the truth. Brucas, Naley, Jeyton, Skevin.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, i really like this story, so please read and review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters.**

* * *

Five Year Reunion

Chapter One

Haley James was reading sitting at home reading her e-mail. An e-mail from her best friend Brooke David popped up and she opened it. It read:

It's time for Tree Hill High's five year reunion! It will be held Saturday May 12th in Tree Hill High's gym. Please RSVP to Brooke Davis by the 8th.

Please join us to see all your old friends who you never got to catch up with.

Haley sighed and exited the screen. She looked over to where her five year old some Jack was playing with some legos. She wouldn't even be able to go if she wanted to with Jack's autism. It would be too big of a change for him. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello," Haley answered.

"Hey tutor mom," she heard the voice on the other end say. There's only one person that could be.

"Brooke!" she screamed into the phone.

"Hey, Hales," Brooke said back. "Have you gotten my e-mail?"

"Yes, I did, but I don't think I can come," Haley answered. "It would be too hard with Jack."

"Come on you're just making excuses. Jack will be fine," Brooke said. "I already talked to Karen and she said she would watch Jack the night of the reunion, and while you're there you can help around the café. Come on you can't say no now."

"Has he RSVPed?" Haley asked. Brooke knew exactly who she was talking about.

"No, and Lucas talked to him and Nathan told him he probably wouldn't come, and even if he does it wont be that big of a deal. One night won't kill you," Brooke said. "Come on!"

"I'll think about it," Haley answered.

"Glad you can come!" Brooke said. "I already got you tickets and they're non-refundable, so don't even worry about that. Your plan leaves in a week."

"Brooke I said I'd think about it," Brooke hung up. That's the way Brooke was. If she wanted something she would be stubborn until she got it. Haley signed and hung up, too. Brooke was right. Nathan can't ruin her fun and even if he's there it'll on be one night, and he wont even see Jack.

Haley walked over to where her son was playing with his legos. "Jack, it's time for mommy to give you your lesson," she said in a sweet tone.

He mumbled something to himself, and then got up walked with Haley to the table. "I'm going to go get the paper real quick. Stay there," she instructed. She walked outside and smelt the warm California summer sun. There was nothing better to her than California in the summer.

Haley had moved to California shortly after her high school graduation when she had figured out she was pregnant. Nathan's dreams of playing at Duke had come true and she couldn't stand in the way, so she moved to California with a little money from tutoring and some clothes. She found a way to pay for college and a sitter for two years until she found out Jack had autism. Since he was three she home schooled him in the daytime and worked as a waitress at a bar at night.

Haley walked down hall of her apartment complex to where the mailboxes were and got hers out. There was an envelope from Lucas and some bills. She knew what was in the envelope already. Ever since Haley had to pay for Jack's treatments Lucas would send some money once a month just in case Haley needed some extra cash. Haley begged him not to, but he always did and she wasn't going to mail it back.

She walked back to her apartment and found Jack playing in the corner with his legos.

"Jack, didn't mommy tell you to stay sitting at the table?" Haley asked.

"Jack wants to pway wif his yegos," he said. Jack also has some speech problems.

"Maybe you can play with them after, honey, but right now you need to sit down for your lesson," she said. Jack just kept on playing and mumbling to himself. That's what hurt Haley the most about Jack's autism. His failure to really look into Haley's eyes or look at her facial expressions and know she meant it.

After about ten minutes Haley finally got Jack back at the table working on writing some letters. She started to bite his arm, which he did a lot not even noticing. Haley was taught to just put his arm to the side when he did that so he would learn it was wrong. While he finished the rest of his letters Haley watched him. She couldn't believe how much he looked like Nathan with his dark brunette hair and his big blue eyes. He was like a mini Nathan.

X-X-X-X-X

"Hey Nate," Lucas said calling Nathan on his phone.

"Hey Luke," he answered.

"So, Brooke needs to know if you're going to go to that reunion thing," he said.  
"Is she going to be there?" Nathan asked.

"Brooke is almost a hundred percent sure," Lucas answered honestly.

"I'll have to think about it," Nathan said.

"Come on Nathan. I've been listening to you whining about Haley for years, and now you finally have a chance to win her back and you're going to pass," Lucas said angrily. "You are going to that party and you're going to make things right with Haley."

"You're right Luke," Nathan said. "Tell Brooke I'll be there," Nathan said.

"Ok," Lucas said and they both hung up. Lucas turned around to see Brooke sitting at the kitchen table looking over some creations she just finished for her fashion line.

"Let's take a break from work tonight. I have something in mind," Lucas said to Brooke.

"Like what?" she said looking up from her papers.

"You'll see."

Lucas made Brooke go to Karen's Café while he was finishing everything up. Brooke was coloring with Lucas's little sister Lily when Lucas walked in.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Brooke nodded her head. Lucas turned his fingers in a circle signaling for Brooke to turn around. She did as Lucas told her and he put a blind fold over her eyes. He led her to the car and put her in and buckled her seatbelt.

After about five minutes they were at their destination. Lucas got everything set up then took Brooke's blindfold off. Brooke gasped at what was in front of her. There were about fifteen lighted Amber candles (her favorite) on a picnic blanket with a basket next to it. Lucas was already sitting down on one end so she joined him on the other.

Lucas then pulled out some spaghetti and some rolls. He made Brooke a plate then him one. He poured them some champagne. While they ate dinner they talked about how they wished the reunion would go and they caught up on each others work and lives. After they had eaten their dessert of chocolate cake Brooke sat next to Lucas laying her head on his chest. He held his arm around her shoulder and they looked up into the stars.

"I've never seen them so beautiful," Brooke said. Lucas smiled so far the night was turning out exactly as planned.

Suddenly Lucas sat up. It was time. He reached in his pocket and took out a maroon velvet ring case.

Brooke saw the case and gasped. "Brooke Davis, for two years you have made me the luckiest man alive and I would like to make it permanent. Please make me the luckiest man forever. Will you marry me?"

Brooke's eyes water. She started to shake her head. "Yes," she whispered barely able to get the word out she was so happy. He took the wring, put it on her finger, and she kissed him passionately. They held each other again and looked at the stars. It seemed that for the moment everything in the world seemed to stop, and everything was good.

* * *

**Ok, im almost done with chapter two, but since its the weekend you might not get an update until Monday or Tuesday. But please leave some comments )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the comments. Six after one day is pretty good.**

**I kind of like this chapter and hope you do too. I hope to update again before Monday or maybe Tuesday. Read and remember to comment.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Haley's POV

Haley and Jack had just arrived in Tree Hill from a six hour flight; although, to Haley it seemed much longer. They were going to drop their stuff off at Brooke and Lucas's, get ready, and go to the reunion, but they only had about an hour and a half to do this.

Haley hurried Jack into the cab because she didn't want to be too late. When she arrived no one was home because Brooke and Lucas went early to set up. She got Jack's legos and set them outside the door then went in the bathroom to take a shower.

Finally, she was all ready. She picked up Jack and his stuff and headed to Karen's.

"Haley, it's so nice to see you again," Karen said opening the door and giving Haley a great hug.

"And you must be Jack," she bent over to say but he just hid behind his mom's legs. Karen smiled at the shyness, which her daughter, Lily, did not have. All of the sudden the little girl came running and screaming her long light brown hair blowing behind her.

"Hi, I'm Lily," she said to Jack, but he remained behind Haley's legs. "Don't you want to play?"

"Lily, please go inside and finish your dinner; I'll be there in a minute," Karen said. Lily made a pouty face, but Karen shooed her off.

"Ok, here's his legos," Haley said. "The always calm him down," Haley handed Karen the legos. "And if you see him biting his arm, which he does a lot, just gently pull it down to his side, so he knows it's wrong. Here's his pajamas incase I'm out late, which I shouldn't be, and here's my cell number if you need anything." Haley handed everything to Karen. "Ok, I think that's it."

"Haley, calm down, he'll be fine here. Just go have some fun," Haley sighed. She kissed Jack on the forehead and waved good-bye as she walked to the car. Karen led Jack inside and set some mac and cheese in front of him for dinner.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Haley arrived at the reunion around 7:15, so she was only fifteen minutes late, not bad. Almost everyone seemed to be there from her class. Brooke saw Haley walk in the door and went over her way.

"Hey tutor mom, glad you came," Brooke said.

"Is he here?" Haley asked nervously.

"Not yet, but he did tell Nathan he was coming," Brooke answered honestly. "But let's not worry about that. We'll go sit down and Lucas and I will announce our good new."

Brooke skipped her way back to the table with Haley lugging behind. At the table talking was Lucas, Skillz and Bevin, Junk, Fergie, Rachel (to Haley's dismay), and Peyton and Jake. Haley gave each of them a hug because she hadn't seen in five years, with the exception of Brooke and Lucas.

"Peyton, Jake, and Skillz and Bevin, I'm sorry I couldn't come to your alls weddings I had so much going on, I wish I could've been their," Haley apologized.

"It's ok," both of the couples answered.

"Speaking of weddings," Brooke interrupted. "You all are invited to mine and Lucas's!"

"Oh, my gosh, Brooke!" Haley yelled. "That's so great!" She ran to give her best friend a hug.

Just as Haley turned around from her hug she saw a tall figure standing behind her. "Nathan," she whispered quietly to herself. After a second she finally had the guts to turn around and look at him.

He was just as gorgeous as when she had left, accept, thank God, he got a haircut. His big blue eyes were sparkling looking like they were about to cry. Before I could even say anything he ran out the door, and I don't blame him. Who would want to face me? The monster that left him five years ago without even telling him why.

Nathan's POV

I didn't know if I could face her tonight. I had to give myself a pep-talk all the way here, but when she turned around I just froze. She was so beautiful, even more then when she left, but her eyes, her eyes looked so tired. Even with them tired they still glowed a beautiful hazel glow. I didn't know what to say, my tongue got so dry. I didn't know what to do so I just ran. I kept running all the way to my car. I could hear her chasing after me calling my name, but I ignored it. She had left me five years ago and I know she wasn't coming back.

Without even thinking I got into my car and drove to the nearest bar. I was on my third beer when I saw Lucas walk in.

"Nate, what was that?" he asked. "Why did you leave?"

"I just couldn't face her Luke," I answered. "What if she didn't want me back?"

"Nathan, I want you to listen to me," Lucas started, "the day before Haley came I talked to her on the phone and all she talked about was you. She said how she was scared to see you because she knew you would be mad, and how she wished she could take back leaving, but she couldn't. Nathan she still loves you, and if you get back to the reunion you may still have a chance."

I smiled. "Maybe I do have a chance," I thought to myself. Lucas and I left the bar and both drove back to the reunion.

Haley's POV

I tried to chase him and call his name, but he wouldn't listen. He just got into his car and drove away, not even saying anything to me. After he drove off I ran back into the reunion crying. I didn't even stop to talk to anyone I just ran straight into the bathroom and cried. Brooke followed me in and held me as I cried and after about ten minutes I washed my face and walked back out. I wasn't going to let Nathan ruin the first night I've seen a lot of my friends in a long time.

I went back to the table and heard Bevin and Skillz were talking about their son who was five months old.

"Yea, KeSean is going to be the best basketball player. He takes after his father," I heard Skillz say and everyone started to laugh.

"What is everyone laughing about?" I heard a deep voice say and I could recognize it right away. It was Nathan's. Lucas must have gotten him to come back.

"Nathan," I said. "You came back."

"I did," he answered.

"Can we talk?" I wondered. This was it. It was the moment I had been waiting for for five years. I had practiced what I would say to Nathan the next time I saw him, but when we went outside to talk everything I had practiced and came up with went away and I couldn't remember anything.

I sat down on the bench next to the doors to the gymnasium where the reunion was held. "Nathan I'm sorry," I started.

"About what?" he asked.

"About everything," I answered on the verge of tears. "For leaving you, for breaking you heart, just for everything," I said the tears starting to come down my cheeks. "I was so bad to you, and I will understand if you don't want to talk to me."

"Hales, I could never not want to talk to you," he answered warmly. Hales, I though. I missed hearing him call me that. I missed the way it always made my body tingle.

"I was just so confused and didn't know what to do, so I ran," I answered honestly the tears pouring down. He wiped the tears from my eyes with his fingers. How could he not me mad? I wondered. I left him and he isn't mad.

"What were you confused about?" he asked gently not wanting me to cry more.

I didn't know how to tell him, but I knew I had to. I knew I had to tell him about Jack, but I was scared that softness in his voice would go away.

"Nathan, I don't know how to tell you this, but…."

* * *

**Next chapter Haley tells Nathan about Jack. You'll have to wait and see how he reacts. the more comments the more i update ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres the next chapter i hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter Three

"Nathan, I don't know how to tell you this," Haley started. "But you have a…." Haley couldn't get the words to come out. This could ruin Nathan's life forever. This could ruin any chance they had of getting back together.

"A what, Hales?" wondered Nathan. He had a puzzled look on his face like she was speaking gibberish.

"A son," she said so quickly Nathan could barely understand. He tears started pouring again and she couldn't get them to stop. Was it the right thing to do to tell him?

"What?" Nathan said more confused the ever.

"His name is Jack, and he's four years old, five in two months," she said. She didn't tell him about the autistic part yet. That was enough news for now.

Nathan didn't know whether to be happy or sad, to cry or throw something. He had had a kid for four years and no one bothered to tell him. But even after all this all Nathan could think about was Haley. She was brave to give up her dreams for him. She raised a kid on her own for four years just so Nathan could have his dream. She was the most selfless person he had ever met. He looked down at Haley who was still crying on the bench. He sat down next to her and once again dried her tears.

"You're not mad?" she asked bewildered.

"I'm not," Nathan answered. Haley started crying again but these tears were tears of relief. Nathan really was still the guy she loved in high school. He hadn't changed and that's what Haley was scared of the most.

"Lets go inside they should be doing toasts and awards soon," Nathan said warmly. Haley nodded and they both stood up. Haley started walking into the room but Nathan grabbed her hand and walked in with her. Haley smiled a smiled she hadn't smiled in a long time.

As they walked in the door they could hear Brooke talking on the stage. "And now for some toasts," she said holding up her glass of champagne. Nathan and Haley quickly made their way to their seats where Peyton and Jack handed them their glasses and they all stuck their glasses in the air.

"To us," Brooke started, "the Tree Hill class of 2008. That this day brought back good memories, and maybe even some bad," she said looking at Haley but Haley just smiled. That all of us can stay friends no matter what life throws at us. We are strong together and weak apart. To us."

"To us," everyone repeated and clanged their glasses before they poured the champagne into their mouths.

-X-X-X-X-X-

After a while Brooke and Haley were the only ones at the table talking.

"Have you told him?" Brooke wondered.

"Yes."

"Well, how'd he take it?" Brooke worried. She didn't want her friend to hurt anymore then she had been the past five years.

"He took it surprisingly well," Haley said. Brooke looked shocked. "I know I was shocked, too. He said he wasn't mad."

"So, he's not mad about any of it?" Brooke said still shocked. Haley shook her head no.

"I know you all are talking about me," a voice came up behind Brooke. It was Lucas and both the girls started to laugh.

"You wish, baby," Brooke laughed. Lucas made a pouty face and sat down next to Brooke and the girls started laughing even harder.

"What's everyone laughing at?" Peyton wondered as she came over to the table, Jake trailing behind her. They filled Peyton in and before they knew it they were all laughing until their stomachs hurt. None of them really knew why they were laughing because the thing about Lucas wasn't that funny, but for some reason no one could seem to stop laughing. Haley and Brooke clenched their stomachs in pain and for a minute it felt like they were in high school again.

-X-X-X-X-X-

By eleven o'clock everyone started to leave. The only ones left were Brooke, Lucas, Haley, and Nathan. They were catching up with each other and just having a good time. Haley looked at her clock and realized how late it was.

"I'm sorry guys, I've got to go I promised Karen I wouldn't be that late," Haley said. She grabbed her purse and all her stuff.

"Remember you, me, and Peyton are meeting at Karen's Café tomorrow for breakfast," Brooke reminded her. "And bring Jack because Peyton wants to meet him."

"Will do," Haley said before giving Brooke one last hug and heading towards the door.

"Can I walk you to your car?" Haley heard a voice behind her say. She knew it was Nathan right away. Without even turning around she shook her head and Nathan joined her on her left side.

"So, I've been thinking that maybe while you are in town I could see Jack," Nathan said shyly. "I'd like to get to know him."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea Nathan," Haley said. She had to tell him about Jack's autism. "You see Jack has autism and he's not very subject to change. I don't want you to get to know him well then we have to leave and go back home. It might be too hard on him."

Nathan nodded like he understood. "What if I don't tell him I'm his father? We'll just tell him, for now, that I'm your old friend from high school." He said hopingly.

"I don't know, Nathan. I'll have to think about it," Haley answered.

Nathan stopped her from walking by gently pulling her arm. "Well, I have basketball tomorrow until 6:00; maybe I can take you two somewhere for dinner?"

Haley had to say yes she could see how bad Nathan wanted to see Jack, and Jack did need a father. She thought about it for a couple of seconds before saying alright.

They arrived at Haley's car and they both stood their awkwardly not knowing whether to hug or anything. Finally Haley said, "It was nice to see you again, Nathan. I'll see you tomorrow around seven." She gave him a slight hug and hopped into her car. They waved at each other as she drove off. Nathan smiled a great smile. All and all this turned out to be a pretty good day.

Haley arrived at Karen's house around 11:15. She decided against knocking because she could wake the children up, and instead she just opened the door and walked in. She saw Karen on a chair in the living room reading a book. Karen noticed she walked in and waved to her and put her finger over her mouth to tell her to be quiet.

Haley walked over to the couch where both of the children were sleeping and she couldn't help but smiled. This was the first time he actually interacted with other children and she could tell her was making progress. Karen motioned for Haley to join her in the kitchen.

"Thank you so much," Haley whispered as she walked into the kitchen. "I'm sorry I came later then I thought."

"Don't worry about it," Karen smiled.

"So, how was he?" Haley wondered hoping he was good. This was the first time since she found out he was autistic that he had a babysitter.

"He was good, didn't bite once," Karen informed her. "Lily got a little mad that he wanted to play with his legos instead of her but I explained to her why."

Haley smiled and added a small thank you before walking into the living room and picking Jack up off the couch trying not to wake up Lily. He groggled a little bit but fell right back asleep. Haley put him in the car and drove back to their hotel. This had been a way better day then she had planned.

* * *

**Leave some comments and next chapter Nathan and Jack meet.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heres the next update. Sorry it took awhile i was sick and i had exams but hopefully i will update sometime this weekend.**

* * *

Chapter Four

The next morning Haley woke up around eight thirty. She got herself ready then around nine went to wake up Jack. That's the way it always went. She had to wake up earlier to get ready because if Jack was awake she wouldn't be able to.

After she got Jack ready she loaded him up and they went to Karen's Café. As Haley walked in and saw Peyton and Brooke was already sitting a table chatting with Lily coloring quietly by their side. Haley made her way to the table, Jack following closely behind her. Brooke and Peyton looked up to see Haley and smiled.

"Well, if it isn't tutor mom," Brooke said sarcastically. Haley smiled and sat down. She sat Jack next to Lily so they could both color. Haley took note that he immediately took a crayon, after Lily gave him a paper, and started to color. She thought maybe being with another kid was helping Jack come out of his shell more.

"Have you all ordered yet?" Haley wondered. They both shook their heads no. Just then Karen came out from the back and came to their table.

"Well, I see everyone is here now," she said. "Are you ready to order?" she picked up her pad and pen and listened intently.

They all placed their orders and talked a little. Haley was so glad she was with her friends again; she had missed them so much since she moved out to California, and to tell the truth Haley didn't have many friends there since she was either working or with Jack all the time.

As they were all eating their breakfast Brooke's cell phone began to ring. Brooke sighed and put a finger up to indicate it would just take a minute. She stepped outside the restaurant, so she wouldn't disturb anyone who was eating.

"So how have you been?" Haley asked Peyton. It was so good to see her again. She hadn't seen her for five years.

"I've been great. I adopted Jenny, so she's not legally my daughter, and I married Jake. I have my dream job running Tric. Life after high school was not as bad as I imagined it would be," she answered. Haley noticed she had a smiled on her face and that was not what she usually saw on Peyton Sawyer, Mrs. Emo-artist-girl. Haley was glad to see she had gotten over all the Psycho Derek and her moms and was able to live her life fully.

"That's so great, Peyton," Haley smiled.

"And how have you been?" Peyton asked seriously.

Haley looked at Jack and smiled. "It has not been bad, but sometimes I'm scared my job isn't bringing in enough money for the apartment and Jack's treatments, but overall I am happy where Jack and I are. Someday I would like to go back to college and get my teaching degree, but that will be when Jack's in school doing well."

Peyton smiled. "That's great, Haley. I know one day you will become a teacher." Just after she said that Brooke walked in the door with a frustrated look on her face.

"I'm sorry guys," she said. "There is a problem at work, and god forbid anyone did any work around there then me," Brooke half joked. Haley and Peyton laughed and said good-bye as Brooke walked out the door.

"I better go, too," Peyton said. "I promised Jenny we would go shopping for some summer clothes today."

Haley said good-bye to Peyton and went to go get Jack. She planned to have him do some studying then she would give him a bath before Nathan got there to take them to dinner. She wanted Jack to look good the first time Nathan saw him.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Haley and Jack waited in their hotel room for Nathan to come get them. She started at the clock with her chestnut eyes and waited as the minutes counted down until it was seven. Each time the minutes changed the butterflies in he stomach seemed to get more and more. Finally when the clock stuck 7:02 there was a knock on the door. Haley went to open it and found Nathan standing at the door with some roses in his hands. Haley smiled a great smile and let him in.

"Jack, I would like you to meet my friend, Nathan," she said as she introduced Nathan to Jack. Jack smiled at him, but hid behind Haley's legs shyly.

Nathan couldn't believe it his son was standing right in front of him. He looked so much like him it was crazy; his dark brunette hair and his big shiny blue eyes. Nathan wanted to cry, but held back the tears as he went up to Jack. He didn't really know what to expect since he didn't know anyone with autism, but he stayed up all last night researching it on the internet.

"Nice to meet you buddy," Nathan said. Jack gave him a quick smile.

"So are we ready to go?" Haley asked. Nathan nodded shyly. Haley went and put her flowers in the sink that was in their hotel room and they walked out the door.

"Where are we going?" Haley asked as they got into the car.

"You'll see," Nathan said sneakily and Haley smiled. This was the Nathan she missed. After about ten minutes of driving they finally arrived. Haley gasped as they drove and she saw the restaurant. It was the place they went on their first date, way back in high school.

Nathan led them to a table that was on the dock by the river. The table was already set for three with candles in the middle and flowers around it. Haley gasped again; she wanted to cry. All she could do was hug Nathan before sitting in her seat and putting Jack in the seat next to her.

"So, Jack, do you like basketball?" Nathan wondered after they had been sitting there awhile. He wondered if Jack also got his basketball genes or just his good lucks.

"I wike to watch it sometimes," he answered. "But mommy doesn't weally wike to watch it. Sometimes she tells Jack to tuwrn it off."

"She does?" Nathan asked and looked at Haley in half jokingly and half serious. Haley shrugged her shoulders and tried to avoid Nathan's eye contact.

"What's you favorite team?" Nathan asked. He was hoping Jack would say the Charlotte Bobcats, which is the team he played for.

"I wike de wakers," Jack answered. Even though he was talking to Nathan he was concentrating on his coloring he was doing; he wasn't even looking at Nathan, which he expected because it was one of the things he found online. "But I also wike to watch all de games."

"Do you want to know something cool?" Nathan asked him. Jack's looked up and his eyes shown with enthusiasm. Nathan smiled; he had finally gotten Jack to look at him.

"Yes," Jack answered happily.

"I play for the NBA," Nathan answered and Jack's eyes shown even brighter. He had never met anyone in the NBA, but was always his dream.

"Weally?" Jack asked.

"Yes, for the Charlotte Bobcats," Nathan answered proudly. Haley smiled big. She was so worried this night would turn out to be a disaster, but it had turned out perfectly. Jack had loved Nathan and Nathan had loved Jack.

They ate their dinner and Nathan smiled when Jack ordered mac and cheese. His taste buds were definitely something he had inherited from Haley.

By the time they were ready to go home Jack was asleep in Haley's laugh. Nathan and Haley got a chance to talk a lot, and catch up. Haley explained why she had to leave and Nathan said he understood and held nothing against her.

Haley picked up Jack and Nathan followed behind her as they left the restaurant. Nathan noticed Haley was having a hard time holding him as she walked so he took Jack and carried him the rest of the way to the car, his head over Nathan's shoulder. Haley looked at this picture and smiled. Finally her son would have a father, and a great one at that. This was one of the happiest days she had had in a long time. She caught up with her best friends, and made things right with Nathan. This trip to Tree Hill was the best decision she had ever made.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I know not much has happened but if you stick with it more will. Leave some comments.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took awhile, but i was kind of diappointed about the reviews... there were only 3 this last chapter. Was it bad? Well, i hope this one is better and please comment... i love those )**

* * *

Chapter Five

It's been a week since Haley and Jack had come in town. Jack had spent almost everyday with Nathan and Haley was so happy. They were scheduled to leave after a week, but after protests from Brook and Nathan she put a delay on for another week with the promise of getting a job at Karen's for the time being.

Haley sat in her hotel room reading a book while Jack sat watching Finding Nemo, his favorite movie. Haley heard a knock on the door and she went to answer it. As she opened the door she could see a broad, muscular body and immediately knew it was Nathan.

"Hey, Nathan," she said motioning with her hands for him to come in. He walked in and sat down on the bed next to Jack who was staring into the TV not even noticing anything around him. Nathan and Haley laughed at how he didn't even notice when the bed sank as Nathan sat down. Finally after about three minutes when it turned to commercial he finally looked over and saw Nathan.

"Nafan!" he said happily, a huge smile spread across his face. "Dids you know my biwrfday is in a week!" he said and began to jump and down on the bed. He then turned to his mom who giving him a warning look and stopped.

"I did know that bud," Nathan said. "That's why I came here, to give you your present."

"Awre you goings to be gone on Jack's biwrfday?" he asked, his smile turning into a puzzled look.

"No, bud, I wouldn't miss it for anything," Nathan reassured him and that smile was back in fill bloom. "I just came by to tell you what it was so you can be ready that night." Jack nodded like he understood, and Nathan reached into his pocket. He pulled out two tickets and Jack gasped when he saw them.

"Deywre Wakewrs tickets!" he screamed. "You'wre taking Jack to a Wakewrs game?" he was jumping up and down again with enthusiasm, but this time Haley let him. She figured he was happy and if he fell, Nathan was right next to him, so he could catch him.

"I am," Nathan smiled. He really knew how to make Jack happy, and if Jack was happy he was. "Well, it's not on your birthday it's the day after, but I figured it would still count." By this time Jack had settled down, and Nathan hoped Jack would hug him, but Haley did warn him that it's awkward for him to hug and it takes him awhile to hug someone; he has to know them well. He looked over at Haley, who was standing quietly by the bathroom door.

"But I guess you should ask your mom if it's ok," Nathan said just to make sure Haley was ok with this.

Jack ran up to his mom and hugged her leg, which kind of hurt Nathan, but he knew Haley had been with him since birth and Nathan had just met him. "Pwease, pwease, pwease, mommy!" he said. Haley looked down and looked into his deep blue eyes and saw they were filled with excitement and eagerness. How could she say no?

"That's fine," Haley said. "But I guess that means we'll have to stay for two more weeks instead of one." Jack couldn't contain his excitement. He jumped up and down and hugged him mom again. This was the best day of the little boy's life, and his excitement made Haley smile.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Brooke woke up and was overwhelmed with a feeling of nausea. She ran to the bathroom and puked her guts out. She flushed the toilet, washed her hands, and cam out of the bathroom. She looked around and was thankful Lucas had already left for work. This was the third time in a row she had woken up in the morning and puked her guts out, then felt ok later on in the day, and began to feel worried. She pushed it to the back of her mind while she got ready for work.

At work there were so many different things she needed to get done, but she couldn't seem to concentrate. Without even thinking she picked up her phone and dialed Haley's number.

"Hello," she heard another voice answer on the other end of the phone.

"Hey tutor mom," Brooke answered in a weakish voice.

"Hey Tiger," she answered. "Is everything alright; you sound like you could use some rest."

"Can I ask you a question?" Brooke said ignoring Haley's comment before.

"Of course, ask away," Haley answered noticing something serious was up.

"How did you know you were pregnant?" she blurted out. She could see herself holding back the tears. She couldn't cry; she was at work. She shouldn't even be having this conversation, but she figured it was the only think that would get her to concentrate. Haley would tell her what her symptoms were and she wouldn't have any and then everything would be alright, at least that's what he hoped, but somehow she secretly knew that wasn't how it was going to go.

"Gosh, it's been do long," Haley said, "Um, I had morning sickness, and major mood swings." Haley took a little chuckle before she said this one. "I also was craving the weirdest food. Like hamburger and apples or something weird like that, but there are many that I didn't have. Why are you asking?" she suddenly became worried as she realized it was Brooke she was talking to.

"Just wondering," Brooke said the tears started to roll. She definitely had the morning sickness and mood swings; she just didn't want it to be true.

"Talk to me," Haley said. "I know something's wrong." Haley really wanted Brooke to talk to her. She hoped that since she moved to California her friendship with Brooke hadn't become less.

"I think I might be," Brooke said.

"Well, the only way to know for sure is to go to the doctor," Haley said. "I'll go with you after you're done with work, if you would like." She was concerned for Brooke and didn't think she could do this alone.

"Thanks, Haley," Brooke said. "I'll meet you at your apartment around eight."

"See you then," Haley said. Before she hung up she added, "Brooke don't worry everything will be fine, I promise."

"Thanks Hales," she said. They both hung up. Brooke continued with her work her mind more cleared now that she talked to someone. Haley picked up the phone again and dialed Nathan's number. As she was waiting for him to answer she looked over at Jack, who was playing silently in the corner, and remember how scared she had been when she figured out she was pregnant and how she ran instead of facing her problems; she wanted to make sure that never happened to Brooke.

"Hello," Haley heard Nathan's voice say across the other line.

"Hey, Nate, it's Haley," she said. Nathan smiled across the phone and so did Haley.

"Hey, Hales, what's up?"

"Well, I need to ask you for a favor," she said. "I need to go somewhere with Brooke tonight and I need someone to watch Jack, so I was wondering if you could do it."

"Sure."

"Great," Haley smiled. "Well, I guess you can come over around eight. I'll already have him fed. All you'll have to do is play a little bit, and depending on when I get home you might need to give him a bath and put him to bed."

"Sounds great," Nathan said. He was so excited. This was going to be the first time he would be with Jack alone. They both hung up the phone. Haley turned to Jack.

"Hey, bud, how would you like it if Nathan babysat you tonight?" Haley asked. Jack smiled and nodded like it was ok with him.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Haley had Jack all ready for Nathan to come when there was a knock on the door. She opened it to see it was a less then happy Brooke waiting to go to her appointment her secretary had made.

"Hey, Brooke," she said. "Nathan's not here yet, but he should be any minute. Mind if we wait?" Brooke nodded in no hurry to go to her appointment. They waited ten more minutes, but Nathan never came. Haley became worried and called his cell phone, but no one answered and if they didn't leave they were going to be late, so she called Karen quick who agreed to watch Jack.

They dropped Jack off at Karen's and Haley thanked her a hundred times. They got in the car and drove to the appointment. Brooke didn't talk to whole way there and Haley didn't say anything, she knew Brooke just needed to think for awhile.

"Brooke Davis," the nurse said. Haley squeezed her hand before she got up and followed the nurse into an exam room. Brooke's whole body seemed to be shaking. The nurse did a few tests and in about two hours she was done with all her examining. She told Brooke to wait in the hall and they would have the results in about ten minutes.

Brooke sat in her chair shaking and Haley held her hand for support; again they didn't talk. Then the nurse came back out and told them both they could follow her into the room for the results.

"Mrs. Davis, this test was…."

* * *

**Ok, i hope this was better and as you can tell the drama is just starting to heat up. Make sure you comment. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks everyone i was so much happier with the comments this time. Sorry to update took awhile i had some stuff going on, but i have it now. Enjoy )**

* * *

Chapter Six

"Happy Birthday!" everyone in the café yelled as Jack (with a little help from Lily and Jenny) blew out the candles on the Finding Nemo birthday cake Karen had made for him. They all laughed and clapped their hands as the last of the five candles went out.

Haley looked over at Brooke who had a forced smile on her face as she stood next to her fiancé. She met Brooke's gaze and gave her a sympathetic look and Brooke gave one back. Haley's gazed was lost by a force grabbing onto her leg.

"Mommy!" she heard and looked down to see Jack holding onto her leg smiling. "Is Nafan coming?" he asked his eyes full of wonder and enthusiasm.

"No, honey, Nathan couldn't come tonight, but remember he's coming tomorrow to take you to the game," she answered. He smiled and shrugged as he walked back to the table where Karen was cutting the cake for everyone to have a piece.

"One for the birthday boy," she could hear Karen say as Jack made his way to the table. Haley didn't know why she had been so worried about coming here; everything had worked out great, so far. She smiled and walked toward the table to get some cake herself.

Later that night Brooke, Haley, and Peyton sat at one of the tables at the café talking, while the kids were into the presents, and the boys at the counter talking about basketball, surprise?

Brooke and Haley had filled Peyton in on everything that had gone on in the last week since her appointment.

"Have you decided how you're going to tell Lucas?" Peyton asked.

Brooke frowned. "We talked about having kids, but we both decided it would be in the future since out careers are doing so good right now. I don't know how to tell him." Haley and Peyton both gave her a sympathetic look. There was a bit of a silence before Haley spoke.

"Just don't leave," Brooke said. "I've learned that's that worst thing to do. No matter how scared you are, you always want to tell them the truth."

"I know, Hales, I know," Brooke said. They all three sighed and kind of sat there again until Jack came up and jumped on Haley's lap.

"Fank you mommy, fowr de pawrty," he said and hugged her tight.

"You welcome, sweet," she said and kissed him on the forehead. "Now go play with Lily and Jenny before it's time to go home." He smiled, jumped off her lap, and made his way to the pile of toys he had gotten for his birthday.

"He is so precious," Peyton said about Jack as the three of them watched him walk away.

Haley smiled a great smile. "I know. He's been doing so much better since we've been here. I'm almost afraid to leave in three days."

"Then how about you don't!" Brooke suggested brilliantly. A smile shot across her face, a smiled Haley hadn't seen all week. "Come on you have way more friends here and you can send Jack to school next year and finally get your teaching degree and you can help me out. Come on Hales it'll be great."

Haley had actually been thinking about what would happen if they did move here and everything seemed to be going for her, but for some reason in her stomach it just didn't feel right. Like there was some reason she shouldn't move back to Tree Hill, but she didn't know what it was.

"I don't know," Haley said with a puzzled look on her face. "Maybe I'll think about it." Brooke's face lit up again with excitement as she ran over and gave Haley a hug, nearly knocking her out of her chair.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Around ten o'clock everyone had to leave to party because it was getting too late for the kids. They girls said their good-bye's and Haley picked up Jack and made her way to her rental car. She put him in his car seat and got into the front seat herself.

"Did you have a good time tonight, buddy?" she asked as they were making their way to the hotel. He smiled and nodded. He yawned and closed his eyes.

After about ten minutes they arrived at the hotel they had been staying at for the last two weeks. Haley held Jack's hand and they walked up to the elevator to their room on the second floor. As they made their way into the room Jack ran and jumped into his bed and quickly laid his head down. Haley went to the side of the bad and sat down next to him.

"Happy birthday, buddy," she said for the millionth time that day and kissed him on the forehead. He smiled and he forced his eyes to stay open, but somehow they seemed to keep closing on him. Finally all Haley heard were the soft, steady breaths of Jack sleeping.

She stared at him for awhile thinking. He was another year older, but this birthday was different; this birthday he had a dad. She thought about how good their life had been in Tree Hill these past weeks and how good Jack had been doing around other people and couldn't think of a reason not to stay in Tree Hill, but she still had that feeling, the one that was telling her not to stay, and she couldn't shut it up.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Haley woke up to the sound of Jack jumping up and down on the bed. "Wake up!" she heard him shouting and she finally gave in. She grabbed his legs and he laughed as he fell on the bed next to Haley. She ticked him and he laughed even more. She finally stopped and he smiled. "Nafan's coming today!"

"I know he is," she answered. Nathan had apologized for the night he didn't come he said something came up, but since then he has missed three times and only seen Jack once in the last week. Haley was starting to worry that something would happen and Nathan wouldn't show up.

She got Jack dressed into the Laker's outfit Lucas had gotten him for his birthday. They ate some donuts for breakfast and went to Karen's for lunch. All day Jack had stared at the clock waiting for it to say 4:00, the time Nathan was supposed to pick him it.

Jack looked at the clock and it read 3:59. He smiled. "One minute." He kept staring at the clock but his smile got less and less and the minutes kept getting more and more. Haley looked over at Jack and frowned. The clock now said 4: 43 and Nathan still hadn't come. Haley got out her cell phone and dialed Nathan's number. It went straight to his voice mail. Haley was so mad she didn't even know what to say.

Missing when you were supposed to baby-sit is one thing, but missing out on taking your son to his first Lakers game for his birthday is on a while other level.

"He's coming," Jack kept repeating to himself as the minutes went by. They seemed to grow longer and longer and his faith in Nathan grew very low. Finally around 5:15 there was a knock on the door. Jack answered it and saw his dad standing in the doorway with a big stack of presents. Nathan expected to see Jack excited and jumping into Nathan's arms, but instead he had a look on his face that said, you disappointed me and I don't want to see you. Jack walked back to where the bedroom was without even saying a word to Nathan. Nathan's smile turned to a frown as he walked in and was greeted by a less then happy Haley in the doorway.

"What is wrong with you Nathan?" Haley whispered yelled so Jack wouldn't hear her. "You're over an hour late and the game starts in fifteen minutes, you'll never make it. How could you have disappointed Jack like that?"

"Hales, I'm sorry," he said. "Some of the guys went out after practice and I lost track of time, but I'll make it up to him."

"Maybe this was a mistake, Nathan," Haley said. Before he could say anything she shut the door on him. Nathan could feel a tear start to fall down his face. He had screwed up so bad, he didn't know if he could fix it.

* * *

**Ok, Naleyers who are reading this dont stop, i promise you will like it. Next chapter bring more drama. Keep up the commenting.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so i actually liked this update and i hope you do too. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Brooke woke up and heard the shower going and knew it was Lucas. She sighed, this was the day she had to tell Lucas; she couldn't wait until she already had a huge stomach. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the water in the sink to brush her teeth. Lucas noticed Brooke was in the bathroom and stuck his head out of the shower.

"Do you want to join me?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"No thanks," answered Brooke. "I took one last night before I went to bed." Lucas nodded and stuck his head back into the shower. He knew Brooke had been acting weird lately, but decided she would tell him when she was ready.

"Maybe tonight we could have a dinner here; just us two," Brooke suggested then put mouthwash into her mouth and swooshed it around.

"Sounds good," Lucas said. "I'll cook. Don't come home until weight and everything will be ready." Brooke smiled. She was happy that Lucas was doing this and tried to say ok with mouthwash in her mouth but it didn't come out just right. She let out a small smirk even though in the bottom of her stomach she was as nervous as she had ever been in her whole life.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Brooke stopped by the café for lunch knowing Haley would be helping Karen out, and she really needed someone to talk to. She walked in the door and saw Haley was taking someone's order so she went to the counter and sat down casually. Haley finished taking the order and walked behind the counter to greet Brooke.

"Hey, Tigger," Haley said. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Brooke lied. She wanted to tell Haley that she was going to tell Lucas about the baby that night, but for some reason it didn't come out. Maybe it's because if she said it out loud it would make it true. If she didn't admit it she could pretend it wasn't real; like it was all a dream.

Haley looked at Brooke and could tell right away she was lying. "Are you sure?" she asked in a sing-song voice knowing if she pressured Brooke enough she would crack and tell Haley what was going on, but Haley suspected it had something to do with the baby.

"Yes," Brooke said not very convincingly. Haley made a face that said, come on I'm not an idiot and Brooke gave her an, I know I'm sorry, face. "Uh, it's just I decided to tell Lucas about the baby tonight and I'm so nervous I might just explode," she said very fast Haley could barely understand.

"Brooke, stop worrying," Haley said. "You told him once before, six years ago, and he didn't freak out then, and he wont now," Haley reassured her. "And besides Lucas is great with kids; I know he would make a great father."

Brooke put on a real smile for the first time that day. "You're right Haley, thanks."

Haley smiled. "It's what I'm here for." They both sat there for awhile. "So, do you want anything to eat?" She said knowing she would because she could remember how hungry she always was when she was eating for two.

"Chicken salad," Brooke answered, "with caesar dressing." Haley nodded and gave Brooke a reassuring smile again before disappearing back into the kitchen. At first she brought out the food for the people who were sitting in the other booth, the only other people in there except Brooke, and then she went back again and came back with a salad for each of them.

"So I have something I have to tell you," Haley said taking a bite of her salad. Brooke leaned closer as to say she was listening. "Jack and I are going home in two days." Brooke made a mad and surprised face.

"Why?" she almost yelled. "I thought everything was going so good."

"It was until Nathan forgot Jack's birthday yesterday because he was out with his buddies," Haley explained and Brooke had a surprised look on her face. "Yes, it's true," Haley said knowing that's what Brooke was thinking. "Jack was so mad yesterday when Nathan came late he didn't even talk to him. Now I know Jack is an easy going kid and has already forgiven him, but I can't stand to see Jack look the way he did last night, so I think it might be best for everyone if we just go back to California."

"God, I can't believe he did that," Brooke said and her surprised face turned to an angry one. "Boys can be such jerks!"

"Tell me about it," Haley sighed trying to poke a crouton with her fork but it kept breaking in half. How had everything gotten so bad when it was so good less then a week ago? It was almost like they were in high school again.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Lucas was at his and Brooke's house and was checking to make sure everything was perfect. He knew he and Brooke hadn't had much of a chance to catch up since the engagement, but with his teaching and coaching and her fashion line things were pretty hectic. He looked at his watch and it was exactly with o'clock. He looked one more time to make sure everything was perfect before he heard the door bell ring, and he opened it to find Brooke with her work stuff.

Brooke gasped when she saw the scene in front of her. There were lit candles all over the kitchen and living room and they were accompanied by little flowers sprinkled everywhere. She broke down crying with the beautiful sight and ran up and gave Lucas a kiss. "Thanks," she whispered in his ears and it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

He smiled, "You welcome."

Brooke started to walk around looking at everything before joining Lucas at the table in the kitchen. He made Brooke's favorite dinner of chicken nuggets and French fried and Brooke let out a small laugh when she saw the plates. She didn't know you could make chicken nuggets and French fries look so gourmet, but somehow Lucas did it. He passed her the salad they both ate and caught up in there lives.

Brooke told Lucas about how her fashion line was going and Lucas told her about how his team was coming together, but this one kid named Brad was a pain the ass, kind of like Nathan used to be and Brooke laughed at that. He told her about the new book he was writing and that he was having a bit of writers block, but knew it would pass, but finally dinner was over and Brooke knew before this night got too far she had to say the three most painful in her life.

She asked Lucas to join her on the couch and he did. He could see the worried look on her face and pulled her closer and gave her a little squeeze to say that everything was alright.

"Lucas, there's something I need to tell you," she started. He looked at deeply and she could tell she had his full attention, but no matter how hard she tried to say those three words, they just wouldn't come out of her mouth.

She wondered how she had done it six years ago, when she thought she was pregnant, but it turned out she wasn't. It seemed to just have slipped out then, but now they were grown up; more mature, and everything just seemed harder.

Lucas noticed she was having a hard time saying what she wanted so he picked up her cheek so his eyes were looking exactly into hers and no matter how hard Brooke tried she couldn't look away from Lucas's gorgeous eyes. She loved this man and she didn't want to jeopardize it. "You can tell me," Lucas assured her.

She took a deep breath and said the words. "I am pregnant." She said. Lucas's faced turned to surprise and then it seemed to anger. Not a mean anger, but more of a soft anger. By now Brooke had tears streaming down her face not knowing what Lucas was thinking or how he was taking all this.

She tried to grab his hand, but he pulled it back. He couldn't be a dad; not now. It wasn't the right time in his life. Everything seemed to finally be going the way he wanted it to and now this. His head was spinning and he didn't know what to do or what to say. He knew that Brooke was hurting; probably more then him, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for himself.

"I need to clear my head," he said before grabbing his jacket and walking out the door leaving a sobbing Brooke on the couch surrounded by candles and flowers; symbols that were supposed to mean love. They were supposed to mean he would love her forever, but now she was not sure that would happen. The man of her dreams might have just walked out that door for good.

* * *

**I know it seems like I'm breaking up all the couple on puropse, but i promise if you stick with it it will be better. This is just for drama. And i thought id give a chapter to Brooke and Lucas because i havent written much of them so all your questions about Nathan will be answered in the next chapter. Thanks everyone who is reading and make sure you review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone. I wasnt real happy with the amount of comments but i decided not to make the people who are commenting to pay so heres your update. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Brooke needed to talk to someone or she was going to go crazy. Without even thinking she picked up the phone and dialed Haley's number. "Hello," she heard a voice say after it rang a few times.

Brooke couldn't get words in, though, she was crying so hard. "Brooke," she could hear Haley say worried and confused, but Brooke couldn't talk she couldn't move, she was so in shock that Lucas left. All she could do was cry.

Brooke cried hard for the next couple of minutes, but Haley did not hang up because she knew something was wrong with Brooke. Finally Brooke could get in "he left" but it was very small and weak and Haley could barely understand.

"What do you mean he left?" Haley asked very kindly and concerned.

"I told him and he left," Brooke said between sobs.

Haley became very mad and upset. "You mean he just left!" Brooke nodded but then remembered she was on the phone and managed a little "yes."

"Brooke, I would come over, but Jack's asleep and I can't just leave him," she said sadly. She really wanted to go over there and comfort Brooke then go and yell at Lucas, but she couldn't and that made her upset.

"Its ok," Brooke said seeming to calm down a bit. "Will you just stay on the phone?"

"Of course," Haley said.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Lucas went outside and walked around the block and the more he walked the less angry he became. Why had he been so mad when Brooke told him? He was not going to end up like Dan, that was the one thing he would never allow. He had to go and talk to Brooke. He had to go apologize and hope she would forgive him. She had to be going trough a lot more then he was. God, he was such an idiot for leaving.

He ran all the way back to the house in full speed, not stopping for anything (except maybe a car). When he approached the house he was glad to see Brooke hadn't changed the locks yet and barged right in. He saw Brooke sitting on the couch crying. She was talking on the phone, most likely to Haley, and she looked up and saw him. A part of her was filled with joy, he had come back, but on the other hand he did leave. He ran up and sat next to her then grabbed her hands.

"Haley, I've got to go," he heard Brooke say before she hung up the phone.

"Brooke, I went on a walk and the more I walked the more I realized how stupid I was to leave," he started and Brooke was listening. "I don't want to be like Dan, I want to be a good father who takes his kids to basketball games, and that's the dad I promised myself a long time ago I would be. Brooke, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, but I want to have this baby."

Brooke didn't know what to say. She knew in her heart Lucas would come back because she knew he didn't want to be like Dan. She had to forgive him for her and the baby. She didn't want her baby to grow up fatherless and always wondering where he was.

She nodded her head as she continued to cry. "I forgive you," she said. "I know it must've come as a shock." He wiped her tears as he had some less then an hour before and kissed her gently on the forehead.

She smiled. "But maybe we need to move the wedding up before I get fat. I don't want to be fat at my wedding," she said and they both let out a little chuckle.

"Whatever you want," he said before kissing her again. She smiled. She knew everything would work out ok.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Haley looked at her ringing phone and pressed ignore for about the billionth time. It was Nathan and she did not feel like talking to him and explaining they were leaving in two hours. She heard a knock on the door and she knew it would be Lucas and Brooke picking her and Jack up and taking them to Karen's before they went to the airport.

She opened the door and was glad to see the two of them had worked everything out. They put their suitcases in Lucas's car and made their way to Karen's. Surprisingly Karen had been ok with Brooke being pregnant, as long as they got married and raised their family together.

They walked in and Lily was the first to greet them. First she jumped into her brother's arms then made her way to her new best friend, Jack.

"Jack, say good-bye to Lily," Haley said. "Tell her you'll see her in a month at the wedding."

Jack shyly said good-bye and before he could object she gave him a huge hug. "I'll see you in a month," she smiled and skipped back to the kitchen where her mom was. Haley swared nothing in the world could upset that child.

Haley said her good-bye's to Karen and got a cup of coffee before the four of them drove to the airport. After about thirty minutes of waiting they called their plane. Haley ran up and gave Brooke a huge hug. They both started crying, although they didn't know why because they were going to see each other in a month at the wedding.

"I'll see you in a month maid of honor," Brooke said.

"See you then bride," she smiled and they hugged one more time before they loaded onto the terminal. Jack and Haley looked back one more time and waved before getting on the plane.

They got on the plane and Jack looked sad.

"What's wrong buddy?" she asked.

"I didn't get to say good-bye to Nafan," she said sadly.

"It's ok buddy. You'll see him in a month," Haley said. She was really not happy about that but she figured that gave Nathan a whole month to figure out whether being a dad was cut out for him or not. Jack fell asleep fast on the plane and Haley just thought about how much she had missed California, but how she would miss Tree Hill even more.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Nathan called Lucas for the hundredth time and he finally answered.

"Luke, where have you been I've been calling you all day?" he asked when Lucas answered.

"I've been at the airport," he said truthfully. Lucas figured Haley hadn't told him she left and he knew someone would have to.

"Did she leave?" he asked sadly. He knew he had screwed up but he didn't think she would take it that far.

Lucas said yes and Nathan hung up the phone. He felt like crying, but instead he got in his car and drove to the bar he always went to when he wanted to wash down his troubles. When he got there he went inside and right away ordered two drinks.

By the time he was almost all the way out the bar tender came and handed him another drink. "I didn't order this," he said to the man.

"She paid for it," he said pointing to a beautiful blonde sitting a couple of seats away from him. He looked at her and she gave him a smile before coming up and joining the seat next to him.

"Looks like you've had it pretty hard," she said nicely. Nathan nodded drunk. They talked a little more and one thing led to another.

Nathan woke up the next day. He had a headache and looked around; he didn't recognize the room. He looked next to her and there was a blonde girl he couldn't remember. Then he looked around the room and saw their clothes scattered around the floor. He gasped. How drunk had he been? How had he done this to Haley and Jack? Without waking her up he slipped out of bed and quietly put his clothes on and left. He didn't want to go home but he didn't know where else to go she he just drove. He didn't know where he was going, but he just kept going and going.

* * *

**Hope you liked it and remember to comment.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this took so long everyone i had been so busy. The next update should be faster. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

It's been a whole week since Haley and Jack went back to California. Jack's temper became worse and worse and began not listening to Haley. He never wanted to do his lessons and he never wanted to go to treatment. Haley was freaking out and didn't know what to do.

Jack was on the couch watching Finding Nemo for the second time in a row. "Jack what would you like for dinner?" Haley asked her son who didn't hear her he was so into the TV. She walked in front of the TV so he saw her and said it a little louder. "Jack, what would you like for dinner?" He didn't answer though and just shifted his head so he could see. Haley began aggravated as she did a lot. Jack would not listen to her and she didn't know what she could do. Haley bent down in front of his and asked him one more time trying to make her voice sound as calm as possible. "Jack, what would you like for dinner?"

"Cheese crackers," he answered not even looking at Haley, but trying to see the TV. Haley got up and went to the kitchen. She opened the pantry to find all the cheese and crackers were gone. She had been avoiding going to the store knowing money was a little tight, but there was a lot of food she needed to get.

Haley went back into the living room where Jack was. "Jack, we have to go to the store," she said turning off the TV. Jack's face became mad and he went and with a swipe of his arm knocked all the picture frames off the table next to him causing two to break.

Haley went and grabbed Jack and made him sit on the couch. "Jackson Lucas James-Scott, we do not knock stuff off the table," she yelled. She and his counselor are trying to get him to speak when he is upset instead of throwing or breaking things. She was never a firm believer in spanking so she chose to yell instead. "Remember," she said calming down. "We speak with our mouths not our actions." Jack nodded as he calmed down, too.

"Jack was watching that movie," he said.

Haley nodded. "I know that Jack, but mommy has to go to the store and she can't leave you here, so you can finish the movie when mommy gets back. If we don't go you won't have any dinner," she added.

"Fine," he muttered under his breath as Haley put his shoes on and they walked outside and got into the car.

Haley picked out from the store just the things they really needed. It was always like this after

Jack's birthday and Christmas when she had to buy him so many presents.

"That will be a total of $40. 34," said the cashier who had a face full of acne and a bad haircut. Haley sighed knowing she didn't have any cash in her wallet and pulled out her credit card. The man swiped the card, but the machine began to beep. "I'm sorry, ma'am, you card has been expired," he said taking a pair of scissors and cutting it up before Haley could say anything. She dug through her purse looking for money, but she had none. She was on the verge of tears, but knew she couldn't cry like that in front of Jack and complete strangers. As Haley was at the bottom of her purse she could feel a thick piece of paper and remembered she had Lucas's envelope he had sent her a month and a half ago. She picked it up and opened it and handed the man two twenties and a one. Thanking Lucas in her mind the man handed her her change and Jack and she carried the bags to the car and went home. On the way home Haley thought about how much she did need to live in Tree Hill with the comfort of her friends, even if Nathan was there, she needed some support because she couldn't raise Jack alone.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Brooke had been excited and overwhelmed the last week. Planning a wedding and honeymoon in less then a month was not easy, especially for fashion designer Brooke, who had been dreaming of her wedding since she was five.

Peyton and Brooke were out looking at flowers, placemats, and silverware for the wedding. There were so many things to get done and not enough time. Brooke was freaking out. Everything had to match and she had to make sure it did.

"How about this?" asked Peyton pointing to some tan placemats.

"No, P. Sawyer those don't match the plates," Brooke said irritated.

"Why did you even invite me if you're going to turn down everything I say?" Peyton said getting irritated, too.

"I'm sorry Peyton, I'm just stressing out a lot," Brooke apologized. Peyton gave her a sympathetic smile. She had been the same way getting ready for her wedding so she understood.

"It's ok I was the same way," Peyton said.

"Yea, I remember," Brooke said thinking of how much Peyton was freaking out two years ago at her wedding. Just then Brooke's stomach began to get a sharp pain and she began to feel dizzy. She tried to say something to Peyton, but words came out.

"Brooke are you ok?" she could hear Peyton say faintly, but she couldn't say anything back. Before she knew it she fell to the ground and Peyton ran to her side. Peyton got out her cell phone and called 9-1-1; she didn't know what was wrong with Brooke.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Nathan was at his apartment drinking beer like he had done ever since Haley left. He couldn't wait for the next three weeks to go by so he could see Haley and Jack. Nathan looked over on the coffee table in front of him and saw a picture of Jack and him when they went to the zoo. It was only three days after he had met Jack, but they had already had the connection and Nathan missed it. They were in front of the giraffe's, Jack's favorite animal, and he was holding Jack who was giving him bunny ears and smiling that bug smile he missed.

As he was looking at the picture his cell phone began to ring. He answered it. "Lucas, slow down I can't hear you," he said. Lucas was on the phone and he was talking extremely fast.

"Brooke's in the hospital," he said slowing down, but still had a panicked voice.

"I'll be right there," Nathan said before hanging up, grabbing his coat, and running out the door to his car. In ten minutes he was at the hospital waiting in the waiting room with Peyton and Lucas, who were both freaking out.

Just then a doctor came out and they all stood up. "Is she ok?" Lucas asked fastly his words all blurred together because she couldn't think.

"She's ok and awake now. Too much stress put a strain on the baby, but they will both be alright, she just needs to stop stressing so much and maybe take a few days of just resting," the doctor answered and a big wave of relief went through her body. He was scared it would've been so much worse.

"Can I see her?" he asked and the doctor nodded and led him to her room. She looked in the room and saw Brooke kind of groggily. He hated to see her with IV"s and cords through her; she couldn't stand to see her in pain. He ran over by her and grabbed her hand and she gave him a light squeeze.

"How are you feeling, baby?" he asked.

"Ok," she managed to get out. He kissed her on the forehead.

"That's good," he said. "But I think you need to lay off the wedding plans for awhile. They said you were overly stressed and it was putting strain on the baby."

She smiled. "I think I can do that if it's what's best for the baby." He kissed her again.

A few minutes later he joined Peyton and Nathan in the hall again. "How is she?" Peyton asked seeing him come down the hall.

"She's going to be fine," he answered. "She's just getting her rest now, but she'll be fine."

-X-X-X-X-X-

Haley was getting ready for work when the doorbell rang and she went to answer it. It was her babysitter, Lauren, who babysat Jack every night when Haley had to work.

"Hey, Lauren," she said and Lauren stepped in. "How are you?"

"Good," the petite blonde said putting her coat over the couch. "Where's Jack?"

"He's in his room if you want to go in there," she answered. "I just have to finish getting ready them I have to go, but he's already eaten dinner and all he needs is a bath around eight." Lauren nodded and went back to Jack's room.

Haley was at work and she went in to see her boss.

"Mr. Miller, can I talk to you a minute?" she asked knocking on his opened door as he was looking at papers. He nodded yes and motioned with his hand for her to come in and she went in and sat in one of the two big seats across from his desk.

"I was wondering if I could get a raise," she asked quietly, kind of embarrassed.

He put down the paper he was reading. "I'm sorry Haley," he said. "We just can't with our budget." Haley sighed and nodded like she understood. As she was about to stand up her boss spoke. "There is a job opening. It pays more money."

"What is it?" Haley wondered.

"There is an opening as a dancer in the bar," he said. Haley didn't know what to say. Did she really need money that much that she would sink so low? She had saved her virginity for marriage and she didn't think she could do this, but was it what is best for Jack? She didn't know what to do.

* * *

**Hope everyone liked it and remember to comment.**


	10. Chapter 10

**

* * *

I know this chapter is short and not really that good im sorry.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Brooke heard the phone ringing and picked it up to find a sobbing Haley on the other end. "Tutor mom, what's wrong?" she asked worried about her best friend. For awhile all she heard were more sobs, but she was patient because she knew what it felt like to he so upset you couldn't talk. Finally Haley calmed down and was able to talk.

"I don't know what to do, Brooke," she said. "I'm so confused and my head is spinning."

"About what?" Brooke asked worried about her best friend. "Just start from the beginning," she said knowing it would be a long story.

"Today I went to the store and my credit card was maxed and I didn't have any cash except for some Lucas gave me in the mail a month ago and so today I went to my boss and asked him for a raise, but he said the only way I can get more money is by being a dancer in the bar," she said starting to ball again. "I just don't know what to do. I need the money for Jack's treatments and food even."

Brooke started to tear up to realizing what her best friend was going through. "That's it Haley, you're coming to live in Tree Hill where you have friends and support," she said taking a stand. "I'm not going to let you stay there and ruin your and Jack's life. You're going to be on a plane to Tree Hill tomorrow and I don't want to hear another word about it. Leave it up to me," she said before hanging up the phone. Haley smiled. She really was the same old Brooke she was in high school.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Two Weeks Later

Haley and Jack have been in Tree Hill for two weeks and so far everything is going fine. Haley is working at the café and is starting school in a week. Jack is happy to see Lily again and has been progressing greatly. The only person they haven't seen yet is Nathan, but Haley knows they will run into each other at the wedding.

Brooke has been putting the final touches on the wedding (with help from Peyton and Haley so she doesn't work too hard) and making everyone's dresses. Although she bought hers, she found a perfect one and couldn't resist, she has been making them for the bridesmaids and the flower girl. Lucas has been busy making sure nothing happens to Brooke.

"Are you ready to go to the café, Jack and Lily?" Brooke asked the two waiting to take them to lunch. She heard footsteps running to her and she new they were coming. Brooke helped both of them with their shoes and they were out the door.

Brooke pushed open the door to the café and the two little ones ran to their moms, who were both working. Haley was on her break so she sat down to eat lunch with the other three. "Can I feel the baby, Aunt Brooke?" Lily asked Brooke smiled and nodded her head as Lily put her hand on Brooke's stomach. "I can't feel anything," Lily said confused.

"It's because the baby isn't big enough to move," Brooke explained. Lily nodded her head like she got it and finished coloring the Dora picture that was in front of her.

"How are you feeling?" Haley asked Brooke and she was used to hearing those words by now. Ever since she was hospitalized that was just about all she heard.

"Fine," she said like he had the last millionth times Haley asked. Haley smiled and Karen walked over to take their order. After everyone ate Brooke took Lily and Jack back to her house so she could finish making Lily's dress.

-X-X-X-X-X-

A week later Brooke woke up and noticed that Lucas wasn't next to her. Then she remembered its bad luck to see your bride on your wedding day and she smiled. This is going to be the best day of her life, at least she hoped. She got out of bed and heard the phone ring and knew right away it was Haley.

"Hey tutor mom," she said.

"Hey tigger!" she screamed. "Are you ready for you big day!"

"A bit nervous," she admitted.

Haley sighed. "Who isn't nervous on their wedding day? I know I was, but besides you have nothing to worry about everything is going to be fine! Just meet me at the church in about an hour so we can all get ready."

"See you there," Brooke said before she hung up the phone. After she hung up Brooke had an overwhelming feeling of nausea and ran to the bathroom. She didn't know whether it was nerves or morning sickness but it was gone after ten minutes.

Two hours went by and Brooke, Peyton, Haley, Karen, and Lily were in the back of the church getting ready. There was make-up and hair products everywhere and they all had to laugh after they saw the mess they made, but they had to keep getting ready because they were running out of time before the wedding.

"Ok everyone I have something I need to do," Brooke said and everyone looked at her. She pulled out four identical jewelry boxes and passed them around. They gasped when they opened it up and saw a beautiful string of pearls (except Lily because she didn't really get what was going on). "Just a gift to say thanks for being so good to me. I would never be here without you all." They all almost started to cry.

"You're going to ruin my make-up," Haley joked and they all went into Brooke for a hug.

* * *

**The next update will be the wedding. Remember to comment so the updates will be faster. **


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks everyone for waiting so long. I hope you enjoy this chapter i like it.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

The music played softly as everyone gathered in their seats, everyone was ready for the wedding to start.

Backstage everyone was putting the final touches on their look. All the sudden Brooke blurted out, "What if I'm not ready to get married!"

"Please, Brooke, you and Lucas have been together forever, you are definitely ready," Haley explained. "You were all he talked about in high school, it got a little annoying, but I learned to deal with it, and now it's your turn to deal with him." Brooke still didn't look convinced.

"I felt the same way before I was married," Peyton admitted. "I almost got cold feet, too, but I knew after I sat down a moment and thought that this was the right thing to do and I really loved Jake and we were going to get married."

"Maybe I should sit down and think, like you did," Brooke suggested.

"Whatever you need to do," Peyton said. The four girls walked to the edge of the door getting ready to leave before Peyton turned around. "Just know this, whatever you decide we will push you down that isle ourselves, if we have to. You and Lucas were meant to be and that's a fact, not an opinion." Brooke smiled. She was so lucky to have great friends, who were always right. She and Lucas were made for each other. After the girls left Brooke checked herself in the mirror one more time before walking out the door to her wedding.

Brooke walked into the room where you wait before they open the big doors and you walk out. They could hear the song "Here Comes the Bride" start to play. The big doors opened and first to go were Lily and Jack, the flower girl and ring barrier. After they got about half way down Lily stopped and everyone wondered why. Suddenly she said, "Hold on, I ran out of flowers to throw!" Everyone let out a little chuckle as someone told Lily and Jack to keep going and they made it to the end and sat down in their seats.

After the two little ones were Peyton and Jake followed by Bevin and Skills. Next was Nathan and Haley. Haley began to almost shake. Nathan must hate her so much for leaving, but Brooke said there was no one else and they had to walk down the isle together because they are the maid-of-honor and the best man, then she started to cry a bit and Haley gave in.

As they joined arms like they were supposed to to walk down the isle, Haley couldn't help but feel safe. Feeling those big muscular arms again made her almost jump in her dress. She knew she missed him as much as Jack did, but she couldn't just forgive him on the spot for everything.

Suddenly the music began to get louder and everyone stood up, it was Brooke's turn to walk down the isle. Brooke stepped out from behind the door and into the sight of everyone in the church. A couple people gasped at how beautiful she looked. Her soft chocolate hair was pulled into a neat bun with little curls sticking out here and there. Her make up was done perfectly. She had on a light golden eye shadow with foundation that matched her skin perfectly, her eyeliner was not too thick and her eyelashes were curled just enough. It was as she just came down from heaven as an angel.

Brooke wrapped her elbows around her fathers and they slowly walked down the isle together until she met with Lucas. As her father gave her to Lucas he kissed her gently on her forehead and she and Lucas walked up the stairs to face the priest.

"You look like an angel," Lucas whispered in Brooke's ears and she smiled and began to blush.

"Dearly beloved," started the priest, "we are gathered here today to celebrate the holy sacrament of marriage between this couple, Brooke and Lucas."

The wedding went on for a bit and finally it was time for the vows. "One of the things we do here is let the couple write their own vows. They are not allowed to say them to the other until this day. So Lucas, you may start."

"For a while," Lucas started, "I was having trouble putting into words how I felt about you, Brooke. I still no this will not be perfect because there are no words to describe how I feel, but I have done the best I can. From the moment I saw you freshmen year in high school, I knew you were the one. Although, it took you two more years you finally figured it out." Everyone on the audience let out a little chuckle. "Sure, we've had our ups and downs and now we're having a baby, but there is nothing in this world that would make me change any of that. Because of our fighting we have grown stronger because of our break-ups we had time to realize just how much we needed each other to survive. I need you Brooke, and I love you, more then you will ever know." Brooke let down a little tear and Lucas gently wiped it off her face. She gave him a hug then it was Brooke's turn.

"I new I loved you from the first date we had," she said and turned to the crowd and put her hand around her mouth pretending to whisper. "I made him get a tattoo." Everyone laughed again and Brooke turned to Lucas a bit more serious now. "Sure you've broken my heart a few times and I know I've broken yours, but through it all we've stuck together and that's what's most important. I'm looking forward to the years to come that I will spend with you and I know that some of the roads we take will be bumpy, but well always make it out because, well, simply because we were made for each other. I love you, Luke." Brooke looked in the crowd and saw a couple people were crying, but she tried to hold back her tears, she didn't want to mess up her make-up and have a red face, but she wasn't doing a very good job at it.

Finally it was time to exchange the rings. Nathan brought up the rings and gave one to Brooke and one to Lucas. After they exchanged the rings the priest spoke. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Brooke and Lucas kissed each other passionate before letting go. More music was playing loudly through the church as everyone walked down the isle. It seemed to be the perfect wedding.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Everyone in the wedding had to take a few pictures before they got in the limo and made their way to the reception. Haley had been doing her best to avoid Nathan, but knew at the wedding it would be nearly impossible and she knew Jack would want to talk to him.

After everyone ate it was time to party! They started off by dancing and the three girls immediately hit the dance floor. Soon after it was time for Brooke to throw her flowers. All the girls who were not married lined up and Brooke turned around and threw the flowers, and Haley caught them! Everyone cheered.

Then it was time to cut the cake. Lucas helped Brooke cut the cake and they each took a piece and shoved it in each others faces, everyone laughed. "You messed up my make-up," Brooke laughed as she hit him playfully. She was so glad everything had worked out. So far it really had lived up the be the perfect wedding. Just then a slow song came on the dance floor and Haley decided she had to go to the bathroom.

After she washed her hands and walked out she wasn't watching where she was going and ran into someone. Without even looking up at first she said sorry, but then she looked at him and realized who he was.

"I've been trying to get your attention all night," the tall figure said.

Haley sighed. "Yea and I've been avoiding you, Nathan."

"Look, Hales, just give me a chance to explain," he pleaded and Haley put her hands on her hips.

"I'm listening."

"I just got freaked out, Hales," she admitted. "You have to admit Jack came as sort of a shock to me, and everything was just going so fast, I guess I freaked. I tried to make up excuses, but I took it too far and ever since you and Jack have been gone I've had time to think and now I'm ready. I got all my nerves out, and I'm ready to be the perfect dad I know I can be."

Haley sighed again. "I just don't know if I can trust you, Nathan. How will I know you aren't going to get scared again? I can't let that happen to Jack, last time I took him back to California he was heart broken. I just don't know."

"You can trust me, Hales," he said, "because I love you and I love Jack." Just then all the feelings Haley had been holding in for five years. She loved Nathan too, and she regretted leaving him everyday of her life.

"I love you, too," she said quietly a small tear running down her cheek. Just then, out of the blue, Nathan kissed her and she allowed it. They kissed long and passionately.

"Karen is going to baby-sit Jack for the night," Haley whispered into Nathan's ears, which made the hairs on his neck stand up. "Come back to my place after the reception?" Nathan smiled and nodded before following Haley back into the reception. For the rest of the night they still pretended like they were mad, but deep down both of them knew they weren't.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and remember to comment.**


End file.
